Il fine è solo l'inizio
by Savvy Recluse
Summary: Creed is slowly dying away, after the events that lead to his demise. the end of the Black cat manga Will bringing him back together with Train also bring back his will to live? Can they learn to make amends with each other? Basically CreedxTrain XD
1. Iniziare

Ok well let's see. . . . . . . . . . . this is my first black cat fanfic and my current second fanfic~

The pair is Creed and Train, and If I get the time I will try and fit some others in here. This is also my first chapter based fanfic, I really hope I don't screw this up ^^;

I started thinking about this after I finished reading the manga and decided I didn't much like the ending. It was ok, but it left me with an empty feeling, a fangirl sense as you might call it. XD CREED MUST END UP WITH TRAIN! Well at least I want him too~ heh~ no he must! B3

This fic is just what I think should have kept going, but I know Yabuki-sama doesn't like BL, as he showed and continues to show in To Love Ru _ , so I will write my idea down. It's ok if you don't necessarily agree with it or if you don't like it~ I'm trying to let free my imagination 83

Constructive criticism will help!!!! PLEASE! Review my story please at least 3 or 10 will help!!

I don't really know what will happen in the future chapters, but I'm dabbling at it~ Thinking and such.

I don't own the characters! I wish I did but sadly I don't~ All these characters (that I use for my and others amusement ) belong to Yabuki-sama. ( who still needs to write the sequel or second part of Black cat. Stop procrastinating, it doesn't leave any good, I should know ^^; )

So on with it!!!!! sorry for the long intro Don't kill me please!!!!!!! D=

Oh yeah the title means - The End is Just the Beginning -

* * *

Chapter One

Iniziare

_Gun shots rang throughout the dark alleyway swords clashed and grinded together, sparks flying at the pressure ensued by their wielders. Screams of pain and anguish echoed against the empty barren walls. Bullets ricocheted off the walls, bouncing back at the ones who had unleashed them. The glint of a sword was seen by its victim before he was cut down. The swordsman finished his opponent off with a swift movement of his wrist.  
_

_Having finished his opponent off, the silver-haired swordsman scanned the dark alley for his partner. Amesthysist eyes scanned the dark alleyway. A shot rang out, followed by a wail of pain. ~That fool, he never should have betrayed Chronos. He reaps what he sows.~ He was pulled out of his thoughts as a flash of golden yellow caught his eye. Dressed in a full black coat, Number __XIII approached the swordsman. ~ Those eyes, so dangerous yet so alluring, so. . . like Train~  
_

_"It looks like your opponent was tougher than he looked," Train commented, looking in the direction of the other man's wounds. Snapping out of his daze, Creed responded. "I was distracted ~trying to watch you~ that imbecile was lucky he even managed to get a scratch on me." Creed suddenly got an impulse to check the other man's wounds, and he commenced to brush the dust off him, when his hand was slapped away. "I'm fine, you need to take care of yourself first," the Train said, "You're no good to me dead."  
_

_Creed was touched, was his cat worried about him? He smiled slightly in the direction of the older man, receiving a slight glare of annoyance in return. The chocolate-haired man walked away, his mission finished. Creed followed him and they both walked into the night. Being as impulsive as he was, Creed embraced his golden-eyed partner. In an instant, Hades was greeting Creed, barrel clearly aimed at his face.  
_

_"Get off." The dangerously icy tone in the gunman's voice sending shivers down Creed's spine. Anticipating the unexpected. Relinquent to release him, Creed slowly released his grip on Train. As soon as he saw Hades begin to withdraw, Creed took his chance. Quickly, he tilted Train's face slightly to the left and moved his own face closer. He closed the gap between both of their lips. Golden eyes widened, like saucers, at the feel of Creed's lips sealed over his own. Struggling to free himself from the other's grip, Train found that his partner was stronger than he appeared.  
_

_The silver-haired one moved his lips against the soft lips underneath his. It was like being burned, kissing an open flame, and he just couldn't get enough. Feeling himself grow unbearably hot, Train's body began to respond to Creed's fervent advances. The kiss deepened, as their mouths clashed together. Creed felt like he was touching heaven, Train tasted so goo, like a combination of milk and honey. Relishing the fact that Train was responding to him, he opened his eyes. Breaking the kiss, too soon for his own taste, he asked a question that he wanted answered.  
_

_"Train, you'll never leave me will you?" He asked in his slightly ragged breath, rubbing his flushed face against soft chocolate-brown hair. Staying silent for a moment, Train began to respond. Creed waited for the Black cat's voice, hearing nothing but the wind breeze past them. Yet, the gunman's voice did not carry in the wind, his lips moving but no audible sound escaped them.  
_

_Suddenly everything around Creed began to disintegrate. Buildings, sound, and people disappeared in the blink of an eye. Darkness began to surround him, like a plague. Afraid of the approaching darkness, Creed turned back to his partner. Train was being enveloped in darkness as Creed only managed to panic.  
_

_"Train! Train!" desperation evident in his voice. Creed tried to reach out to his partner, only to touch nothing. The last thing that was seen before the utter blackness, was a twinkle of golden yellow. Creed found himself floating in a dark void, with no means of escape evident. Surrounded by the icy darkness, no sounds were heard. Alone, abandoned, forgotten, and unneeded. Desperate to escape, he ran around, only to be greeted by the darkness that surrounded him. "T-t-train" he whimpered slightly, as he curled down onto the vast floor.  
_

_Voices started to echo throughout, origin unknown yet vaguely familiar. "You're useless. . . . the world doesn't need you. . .you're just another piece of trash. . . If only I had never had you!" " Pathetic. . . " With each phrase, every word, Creed felt a stab of pain. ". . . . . . .I-i-itai. . ." Creed whimpered out. Tears managed to flow out from crystal-like eyes, as Creed was consumed by the darkness of his own heart. ~ No one cares, no one needs me.~  
_

_Closing his tear-filled eyes, Creed curled up into a ball. His body shook with a force not his own. Someone was moving him, trying to catch his attention. Calling his name repeatedly. ~ w h o?~ _Creed opened his eyes, but not to the darkness, instead there was a white ceiling. Feeling around him , not the cold vast floor, but a soft velvety blanket, fluffy pillows, and a bed in which he rested upon.

His body shook once more, rather violently this time, and Creed wanted to know who wanted him. His gaze turned to the general direction of the culprit. The first thing that caught his attention was a bright yellow color. ". . . .T. .rain?" he whispered softly. The other person sighed. ~ No, it's not Train.~ "Creed? Are you feeling well?" asked a very soft feminine voice.

Continuing to study the other person in front of him, Creed vaguely recognized this person. Dull yellow hair, grabbed up, red lips, speaking words he did not hear, and purple eyes, searching him for an answer. Yes, he knew this person. "Echidna?" he asked, seeing the woman's tense shoulders drop with ease. As if a burden had been lifted from her. "I'm fine. . . ." She smiled at him, her fallen leader, and commenced to try and feed him. Creed refused to eat. "I'm not hungry... Echidna," he said as he glared at the food in distaste.

She gave up, no use in trying to feed him, he was stubborn and would always refuse. Ever since the defeat of The Messengers of the Stars*, her leader had never once regained his former health. Looking at his weakened state she know found him in, she thought of how his life was now. He hardly ate anything, didn't talk much anymore, he only wanted to go outside to tend to his flowers and stare off into the vast blue sky. Echidna watched over him, since then, and saw how he was wasting away slowly, day by passing day.

She had woke Creed up, because his face had been contorted in pain and anguish. She heard him cry and yelp, many times hearing that cursed man's name escape his lips. How he haunted Creed to no end. The blonde knew she would never replace him, though she did try. But she could not yank that thorn that had embedded itself into Creed's heart. Resigning herself to her fate, she left the room and stood outside the doors.

Creed was alone, and he looked around the room. Mostly barren walls, colored plainly white. The only furniture found in the room was the bed, some cabinets on either side. And a couple of chairs that blended in with the pale walls, barely even there. ~ _A dream? It was a dream. . . . . . .~ _That dream was something Creed wished and something that had actually come to fruition. Creed wished he would have had the chance to show his affections to Train. Yet what came to be was that his golden-eyed cat had abandoned him. Leaving him to be consumed by his own icy black heart.

"Train" he whispered again, yet it was audible enough to be heard by his audience on the other side of the doors. She sighed, how Creed still loved that man, she couldn't understand. Was it an obsession? Did Creed need him somehow? Could he possibly heal Creed in some way she couldn't? "I don't want Creed to die on me," she explained to herself, he's waisting away slowly. . . . , Train Heartnet. . . . , I have to bring him here. . . " She walked down the corridor and opened a gate, vortex in the wall. ~ _I'm going to bring him here, for . . . Creed . ._ ~ She thought as the gate closed behind her.

~ _For Creed_~

* * *

* I used the original name found in the manga, most people know them as the Apostle of the Stars 83

Itai just means pain ok, or it hurts.

_Italics- _Basically means the past or someone's thoughts, thoughts are also surrounded by "~" signs, I prefer these to the parenthesis. I know it's not grammatically correct but still. Iniziare means to commence, or begin

Well that was the end of the first chapter. It was basically an introduction~

I wonder if I have gotten any better since my last fic. Hmm. . . amesthysist. . . I think that's how it's spelled. It is a colorful purple with hints of crimson hidden deep within, I like it. It sounds sort of mysterious~ well to me X3

Please read and review, especially the review part!!! I hope some people like this~ Ah, yes I look up to Musal, now that is a very good writer, I hope she updates one of her stories soon. It might take awhile but I'm ok with that! XD

Don't be afraid to click the review button, I know it looks weird! D=

Wii~ =D


	2. Il gatto appare

Yay! I got reviews and some favs.! I'm glad that some people like-ded my story ^w^ (heh ded~ w )

thank you so much! *hugs to everyone *

I hope that my writing doesn't deteriorate as I keep writing because then that would be oh so horrible DX

Hmm. . . . now that I think about it I don't really know how long this fic will go on~ O_o

I guess until I find a suitable ending, time to delegate with myself! ^^'

So uh. . . . on with it! =3

* * *

Chapter Two

Il gatto appare

"Hey! Train! TRAIN! GET UP!!. . . I know you can hear me, come on we have a job to do here!" Oh, Train could hear him alright, the whole floor could hear him as a matter of fact. " Mmmnn. . . ," Train mumbled and shifted away from his loud-mouthed partner. "HEY!!" Sven protested, seeing that Train had gotten comfortable again. It was enough that Train had taken up the whole mattress last night, leaving a certain "gentleman" to sleep on the couch. A very lumpy and uncomfortable piece of furniture, Sven didn't even think it was furniture. Just a bunch of stuffing massed together on an iron surface. The green-haired man became frustrated, he hadn't slept well and now this, Sven was about ready to punch the living hell out of the black cat. He was stopped short though, when the door to the other room opened.

He turned to look at the person who had walked in. Eve was walking towards him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She didn't look to happy to wake to the sounds of Sven's yelling. "Sven, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" "Sorry to have woken you, but that lazy bag of bones over there won't get up!" Eve studied the layout before her and immediately came up with a plan. "Here, let me give it a try." She walked calmly over to the bed and climbed onto it.

The mattress dipped slightly at her weight, but Train felt it. Eve, once standing on the bed, put her hands together and started to fuse them. The glow from her skin was bright and Sven looked on with a puzzled face. Finally her skin stopped shining as her hands finished fusing together. Replacing both her hands was a huge megaphone that was attached to her arms. She slowly placed it over Train's lump of a head, trying to find the perfect angle. The blonde cleared her throat and brought her face down to the end of the megaphone. Sven sprinted to the nearest safe zone, the couch, and hid behind it covering his ears. ~_I hope this couch is good for something~_

"TRAIN!! GET UP!!!" were the words that she spoke, rather yelled, into the amplifier. Those words came out eleven times louder then when they went in. The walls of the room shook and rattled, Sven could feel the vibrations running throughout the motel floor. ~ _Great, I can already hear the next-door neighbors coming to complain~ _Sven looked over the from behind the couch to see the scenario. Train didn't move, he didn't even show any signs of possible ear damage or brain trauma. "YOU HAVE GOT THE BE KIDDING ME!" Sven gave a frustrated cry. Eve stared in the cat's general direction, and didn't believe it. She diffused her hands and got off the bed.

She was just as stumped as Sven was, who was now sitting on the couch. The blonde girl was about to give up also, when one last idea rose in her head. "Sven, looks like we'll just have to go get breakfast by ourselves. I heard they are having an All-you-can-eat special down the street," those last words said with specific emphasis. Suddenly Train bolted up like a shot. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Train exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. Eve, feeling accomplished and slightly irritated at Train behavior, turned to look at Sven. He was staring straight out the door. Seeming to be in shock, Eve walked up to him to catch his attention. "Sven?" she said slightly taping his shoulder, "Come on let's go." Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Sven turned to look at her. Exchanging sighs they both ran out the door after Train.

The gunman had already made it to the elevator, when his eyes fell on a sign hanged in front of it. Out of Order. "What? It's broken?" He pushed the buttons just for good measure. "Hmmm. . . .AH! A staircase!" He ran towards the door, opened it and looked over the edge just to see how many flights of stairs he had to go through. " I'm on floor 37 huh? No problem!" He ran, more like flitted, down the stairs.

* * *

Rosley was a walking down the street, frustrated and tired from work. After her twelve-hour shift at her pathetic excuse for a job, she was dead tired. " I don't get paid enough," she muttered to herself. Making her way to the motel lobby, she noticed a sign on the elevator. "Oh, Please! God No!" she practically cried as her eyes scanned the godforsaken sign. Out of Order. "AAH!" she yelled. Slowly, Rosley trudged to the staircase door and trudged in. Peering up, her eyes saw the looming flights of stairs that awaited her. An endless maze of stairs. "Ouch, floor 19 here I come."

Taking once step at a time, she managed to get to the seventh floor. Her feet and legs were protesting to any more added strain as she continued. Halfway up, between floor fourteen and the fifteenth, the stairs started rumbling. ~ _Finally this whole building is going to collapse and take me with it~ _She looked up and saw a cloud of white smoke coming straight at her. Getting closer and closer, until it completely blew past her. She fell down about two steps, still thinking about what had whizzed right past her at an alarming speed. ~ _I'm sure of it! It was a crazy looking man!Wow. . .I've never seen someone so excited to get their daily dose of exercise before.~_

_

* * *

  
_

In about ten minutes, Train reached the first floor and was walking calmly out of the exit. A couple of people were gaping at him and some were murmuring. ~ _Tch. . .Haven't they ever seen someone use the stairs before?Hmm. . . I'm hungry~ _Train walked down the road when he realized that he had no idea were to go. That but also the fact that he had no money what so ever. Turning around, the chocolate-haired man walked back to the motel parking lot to wait for Eve and Sven.

Thirty minutes later they emerged from the exit, Sven panting for breath, Eve calmly walking behind him. "Tired already Sven-chan? You're out of practice." Train commented at his partner's state. Sven glared daggers at him and trudged towards his annoying partner with the intention of harming the cat. Eve gave a slight sigh and stepped in to prevent anymore quarreling.

"So who's the target?" Sven leaned against the car and started to inform Train. "A small mob group that works in the underground. Right here in Sangeles city, at least 5k." "Mrr. . . will that at least cover the food?"

"Hey! Stop thinking about eating, we need to pay off our debts first!" Sven said, almost biting Train's head off in the process. The cat smirked at his reaction. "Come on Sven-chan~" "I said to stop calling me that!" Sven yelled as he began to case him around. The gunman laughed as he ran and dodged some of Sven's punches. Eve stood still, watching the ramblings of the 'adults', smiling to herself. She couldn't imagine a life without those two.

Echidna walked through the rooftops of buildings in Sangeles city, scanning the streets for any sign of the golden-eyed hindrance. Warping from different points within the city, from downtown to the upper side. ~_Where could he be? My information says he could be found here in this city.~_ Her brows creased together, making a slight v-shape and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She warped to a half-empty motel parking lot, looking at her surroundings. After looking around for a little her eyes fell upon a flash of brown that passed by. Followed by a haze of lime-green hair. Too blurry to see what it was, she walked towards the colors.

After walking a couple of feet, she recognized the blurs of color as Train and his partner. Slighty annoyed at the smile plastered on the gunman's face, Echidna walked towards the group. The first to notice the blonde-haired woman walking towards them was Eve. Immediately she took the offensive, wary of anything the blonde was up to. Echidna notices the tense expression the girl had on, and gave her a slight sadistic smile. Her lips red, as if filled with a fiery poison. Eve tensed more at the smile and prepared her body for any kind of movement form the other woman. They stood there, in complete and utter silence.

The silence was shattered as Train ran between them and came to an abrupt halt when he noticed Echidna. He looked at Echidna, a spark of curiosity could be seen in his golden orbs, he was also waiting and ready for any of her 'tricks'. Sven noticed that train had stopped running and was about to smash right into him. With cat like senses, Train took a quick step to the side as Sven ran by. Being as playful as he was, the gunman stuck his foot out. His partner managed to see it and jumped over it. Landing two steps in front of Train, breath ragged and his chest heaving up and down. Straightening his jacket, he walked to the gunman's side.

No one spoke, the yowl of a cat could be heard way off into the distance. An eerie silence hung between them, until Train broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" a trace of anger could be felt in his voice. Echidna, eyes still fixed on the young girl, turned to face the cat. A visible shiver ran down Sven's back. He could practically feel the intense hatred, and a hint of jealousy?, ooze off the woman. All these emotions directed themselves straight to his partner, who of course, was oblivious to them. " You have to come with me, Heartnet." Sven and Eve turned to look at Train. Both confused and curious at the same time. His own curiosity sparked, Train asked her why. She didn't want to answer, _those_ words didn't want to leave her mouth.

Trying to form a sentence, she managed to string together a couple of audible words. "C-Creed. . .n-needs. . . . to see you," she said through gritted teeth. Mentally cringing at her own choice of words, she waited for the response. Shiver ran down the cat's spine, at the mention of his ex-partner's name. Flashes, of his last encounter with the swordsman, passed quickly by his golden eyes. He remembered, never to forget, those eyes, that face, the intense hatred that man had for the world. He also remembered his last appearance, a battered and defeated state that he had left in. The punishment, to live in this world and pay for his crimes, to atone for his misdeeds.

"Creed. . . how has he been? It's been almost a year I if remember correctly. . ."

Echidna opened her mouth in response, "Y-you need to come. . ." only to be interrupted by Eve. "A year and 3 months is the correct number," Eve blurted out. The older ones turned to look at her. Train gave an exasperated sigh. "Always have to outdo me don't you princess?" Eve game him a slightly crooked smile.

~_ This is infuriating! Why did I have to do this? This stupid lump wont come with me! He could care less about Creed. Why did. . .~ _Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt at what the golden-eyed man had said. "W-w-what?" "Mah, do I have to repeat myself? I said that I'll go with you. I want to see how he's doing anyways." Eve glanced at Train, confused. Sven had known that he would say yes. For the past weeks, Train had been planning to go see him. The only problem, where was he? None of their informants could find any clues, Creed had hidden himself good this time. Train had been pestering him for new information on Creed's whereabouts, but to no avail. This was just a helpful push in the right direction for Train. Eve could care less, at least Train would be gone for a couple of weeks. ~_ That leaves me and Sven alone. Besides Train can take care of himself.~_

"Be careful Train, take care of yourself," Sven said to him. "Always," Train remarked, giving his partner a toothy grin. The chocolate-haired man turned to look at Eve. "And you Princess? Won't ya miss me?" "No," Eve uttered, "take as long as you like." "Ah, you're so cold, how can you say that with such a straight face?"

"Enough! You! Let's go!" Echidna commanded Train. She opened a gate and half-walked in. Her head and neck, up to her collar bone, were left visible. "Heartnet," she said. More like a command, than a request. The gunman eyed the gate, much like the time he last saw Creed. Suspiciously. Train tried to remember the last look of Creed he had caught, before their separation. The gloom and suffering that had been etched into Creed features. His eyes devoid of any will to continue in this world.

~ _I hope he learned to make peace with this world.~_ Stepping into the gate, Train turned to face his companions, yet again. He waved at them, when he was suddenly pulled back. Echidna, having lost her patience with the man, had pulled him in by the collar. The gate closed behind them, leaving Sven and Eve in its wake.

Sven sighed, " Well, how about we go get something to eat?" Eve turned to look at him. "We have a job to do first. Don't we?" "Ah, yeah you're right." Eve turned to get into the car's passengers eat. "We need to cover our debts first," she muttered underneath her breath. ~_Ah, we? When did I push our debts onto you, Princess?~_ He stepped into the car, and turned the ignition on. Driving out of the parking lot, they headed straight to their next job. _I hope Train knows what he's doing.~_

_

* * *

  
_

So uh. . . . yeah that was the end for this one. I need to get my ideas more closely together, they sometimes just fly out of my head as I'm writing~

Ok so the title of this chapter is -The cat appears- in Italian, I like Italian. How they pronounce words, it just seems to flow gracefully. I like a lot of different languages though. ^^

Ah the part with this girl, Rosley, she doesn't have any real meaning in the story, I just wanted to make this chapter sort of silly. I tend to think that chapters involving only Train ( with no Creed )should be sort of silly, as they seem to fit his personality heh~ ^^' (don't kill me plz)

Wii~ =3 I wonder if I got their personalities down, I think not but I'm working on it!

Ah! thank to my reviewers!

xXxKitsune's LoverxXx

iShiznitch

Musal

Yuki the Ryuujin No Miko

I thank you all!!! *bows* i hope to not disappoint any of you ^^'

hmmm. . . did my writing deteriorate?

So until next time I guess! (I hope it comes soon! . )


	3. Juxstaposition

Ah, I never thought I would get this far~ I was seriously expecting my good friend lazy to come a knockin'

But for some reason I look forward to my own updates, I amaze myself sometimes (I Know right? What a dork w )

This fic is like my first baby! It will continue to grow, for god knows how long, and I just can't abandon it~ Also I would feel bad If I didn't update on Creed-kun's birthday! 0m0 So I guess this chapter is dedicated to Creed! (yay go creed!) seeing as he doesn't get many gifts~ (seriously this pair just died, everywhere, whether its on LJ or on deviantart, or even here) (well mostly Creed, he died, Train's still alive and kicking. . . . with other people of course! 3 what I a man-whore ^^' ) I'm kidding please don't hunt me down! Sumimasen! * bows down* so enough with the meaningless rant! On to it~

Ah yes! Some of you have met my good friend Clif, mostly known as Cliff-hanger~ , you guys are going to get to know him better through time~ Enjoy! ^w^

~Starts off from where Train was pulled into Echidna's "Gate" m'kay? ~

* * *

Chapter Three

Juxtaposition

~_ What a dark and sinister feeling, I get. Never imagined what it would be like traveling through here.~_ Train looked around him, surrounded by a warping never-ending vortex. Taking a tentative step forward, the gunman found there to be no floor. Whatever was underneath him, well at least he thought it was a floor, seemed to be alive. Not only alive but moving. The walls surrounding him seemed to be alive, to be breathing, with every single step he took. Everything seemed to just cave in, like it were to fall apart at any moment, right before his eyes. Having lost sight of the blonde-haired woman ever since he entered, Train wandered aimlessly through the dark tunnel. Golden eyes looked around everywhere for an exit, until they fell upon an opening. A bright light that shimmered dimly, yet brighter than his current surroundings.

~_I think that's the way out. Hmm. . . might as well give it a shot.~ _He bounded towards the dim light, only to have it close and disappear completely before his eyes. ~_Damn! How am I supposed to get out. . !~ _The gunman's thoughts were interrupted as a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him by the collar. Train was pulled through one of the 'breathing' walls and landed on his rear. ~_ Ouch~_ Slowly, Train started to look around. There was a marble floor, expensive looking too, spread throughout the floor of the room. Not a room, but a hallway, narrow at that. Plain white walls surrounded him, along with a couple of paintings hanged at various ends.

The hallway was darkly lit, too dark. "Hey! Heartnet! Get up," Echidna ordered him. Train snapped out of his daze, and stared blankly at the woman. He got up slowly, his bottom still a little sore from his crash-landing. "Woo, that sure was a thrill! More like one of those house of mirrors." "Well, unlike a house of mirrors, if you would have walked into that light, you wouldn't have come out." Her eyes glanced up to meet with his golden orbs.

"Then how did Creed and the others . . ?" Train began, only to be interrupted. "Creed and the others knew which ways to go and what to avoid." Echidna explained, "Nothing in this world is without consequence, especially when it comes to distorting time and space." "Hmm. . ." Train sighed, " So where exactly am I?" Train looked around and found a window, with bright sunshine beaming through. He walked towards the comforting sunlight, not waiting for a response, and looked outside. ~_Whoa_ ~ Green hills, abundantly vegetated, spread out until they met with the burning horizon. Train looked on, never had he seen such a beautiful place. Beyond one of the hills was a visible forest, mysterious yet so inviting. A small crystalline stream flowing through the forest. "What a breath-taking view!" Train exclaimed.

He continued to look outside the window, when he noticed how high up he was. Looking down he noticed that the floor was about two floors below. ~_Hmm. . Must be a mansion. How can he afford this?~_ Echidna sighed slightly. ~_This man is so easily distracted, yet he was the one who bested Creed.~_ She was about to walk over to him when she heard a soft moan. Train, even though far away, heard the sound and tried to focus on its locations. "W-what was that?" Echidna was already sprinting toward the doors that had emitted the sound, Train only a small distance behind.

She put her ear against the double doors and waited for another second. "Mnn! Ah!" The blonde didn't wait any longer and burst open the double doors. She dashed quickly to the right side of the bed. Echidna began to examine the figure in the bed, while it continued to whimper out small sounds. Train walked towards the open doors and stepped into the room. ~_What a depressing place~ _Even though the room was illuminated with light, there was a slight feeling of gloom that hung in the air.

The cat walked towards the side of the bed that the blonde was kneeling in front of. She seemed to be trying to awaken the sleeping figure in the bed. His attention fell onto the figure lying there. ~_ Is that. . . C-Creed?~_ Train stood besides Echidna, studying the figure he thought to be his ex-partner. Silver-hair, long and uncut, was sprawled all over the pillows. Tufts of silver matted to his forehead. A pale complexion, even paler than the last time Train had seen him, covered Creed. ~ _He doesn't even look alive anymore~_ But Train was soon proven wrong. "Mn. . . ," were the slight whimpering sounds that parted from the swordsman's lips.

"Creed! Creed!" Echidna yelled. "Get up it's only a dream!" Train watched, there were slight bed of sweat on the man's forehead. ~_I never thought I would find him like this.~ _"AH!" Creed shouted as he woke up. His eyes snapped open and began to close again, after realizing it was an illusion. Groggily, Creed kept his eyes slightly open, and he looked around. His eyes first fell upon Echidna, this time recognizing her. "E-Echidna, I'm thirsty." She smiled slightly, and felt his forehead for any signs of a temperature. Creed watched her for about thirty seconds, before his eyes were captured by a blurry figure standing next to her. ~_W-who?~_ Vision still slightly hazy, Creed tried to dechiper the figure. He didn't recognize the clothes, he didn't recognize anything from this person.

A spark of golden yellow caught his amesthysist eyes. Looking up, towards that small twinkle of yellow, he saw a pair of cat-like eyes studying him. The swordsman squinted, to get a better view of this person. ~_Those eyes. . . it's like they are sucking my very being into them. . .so attractive~_ He reached towards them, yet to no avail. Still confused, Creed continued to look into them. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as recognition dawned upon him, and he gave an audible gasp. "T-t-train?!" Creed nearly shouted, "Y-you. . .have you finally come to take me away?" Train stood there, his feet rooted to the ground, and said nothing in response to his ex-partner.

"M-my own private angel," Creed said. He stretched his hand out,again, trying to reach Train. Echidna looked on at Creed and Train's interaction. ~_Creed's face lit up immediately once he saw the Black Cat~_ She felt a pang of jealousy flare deep in her body. Train looked at Creed, his amesthysist eyes slightly dimmed and his face a bit flushed. Creed's eyes began to brim with tears, as he continued to reach toward his 'angel'. "W-why? Take me with you!" Creed pleaded, his arm clawing at the air for any feel of Train.

The gunman saw the desperation in Creed's eyes and finally decided to move. He grabbed Creed's hand, and held it, giving it a slight squeeze. "I-I'm here," Train managed to say. "T-Train. . ." Creed whimpered out. He enclosed his hand around Train's, trying to hold onto it, for fear he might disappear, like a floating illusion. ~_He's here. He'll finally take me away.~_ Creed felt tired and his eyes began to droop slightly. Yet he was afraid to sleep, Creed clutched Train's hand harder. He glanced at Train. The gunman glanced back at him, "It's ok. Sleep."

The silver-haired man smiled weakly at him and closed his eyes. Unshed tears rolling down his fevered cheeks. Train waited until he had gone back to a peaceful slumber, and began to loosen the grip the swordsman had on his hand. Careful, so not to wake him. Echidna glanced slightly in Train's direction, slightly jealous of the affect he had on her fallen leader. She slowly straightened herself out and checked on Creed quickly. Meanwhile, Train studied his own hand. ~_What? Why did I get the impulse to do that?~_

After Echidna had made sure Creed was resting peacefully, she ushered Train out of the room. Closing the doors behind her, Echidna turned to Train. "Back there, you didn't have to," she hesitated at her next choice of words, " I'm grateful to you, I don't think that Creed could have handled another disappointment." The gunman gave her a slightly crooked smile in response. "About Creed. . .," Echidna started. "I need to go outside to think," Train responded, "Care to point the way?" A slight motion to the left was the only direction he received from the blonde. Train walked in the direction she had pointed at and found a staircase. He went down the stairs, leaving Echidna confused and irritated. "C-Creed thought you were an illusion," Echidna whispered to the air. ~_ Yet, I hadn't seen his smile in awhile.~_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ah, look at the birds, so careless and free. How I envy them." Rosley muttered to herself, as she stared through the shop window. CRASH! A box of unopened sweets fell to the ground, as a customer opened the door too wide. "I told them it was going to fall over if they put it there." She was brought back to reality as a gun barrel stared her dead in the eye. " Huh?" She managed to stutter out. "I said, GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!" a gruff voice answered her. Still half-dazed she stared at the gun barrel, her mind not comprehending just yet. "What are ya stupid?!" the robber holding the gun yelled, "I said, GIVE ME THE MONEY!" To put more emphasis on his words, he pushed the gun closer to her face.

Cold metal pushing against her bare skin. Her mind finally came up to par with her eyes at that moment, she she gasped at the cold feel. "Finally realized your situation eh? Damn broad, now. . .!!" his sentence was left unfinished as a silver fist sent his body sprawling. Rosley blinked twice, and a third time for good measure. ~_ Did someone just save me? I swear I just saw something metallic hit that jerk right in the jaw.~ _"Hey! Ms.! Ms.! Are you ok?" Rosley turned towards the voice, to find herself staring directly at a green-haired man. "Uh. . .yeah. ." she responded, "I'm fine.. ."

Suddenly one of her hands was immediately clutched by the stranger. ~_Eh?!~_ "Hmm.. you don't seem to be shaking, I guess you're ok," said the green-haired man, yet he continued to hold onto Rosley's hand. "Uh? S-so who are you?" He was about to answer, when someone appeared right beside him. ~_. . . !!~_ The small blonde girl that had appeared, glared at their conjoined hands. Rosley felt a shiver of fear run through her at that girl's glare. "Hey, Sven," she said, "come on I found the informant." "Really?! Wow, let's go then!" Rosley's hand fell to the counter as the stranger walked away. The blonde went to the end of the store and picked up the knocked out criminal. She began to haul his body out of the store. ~_ She doesn't look that strong, but boy looks can be deceiving!~ _

She and the stranger walked out of the store, leaving Rosley to pick up the aftermath. Just then, the guy came back. "Oh yeah! My name is Sven," he said, bowing, "you can call me Mr. Gentleman." She smiled at her. ~_Gentleman huh?~_ Sven turned back around, and headed out the door. Waving at Rosley as he left. "If he was such a gentleman," Rosley complained, "he would have helped me clean up." When the thug had gotten hit, his body had gone flying, but he had connected with several aisles of canned food.

Leaving a mess in the small store. She looked at the mess on the floor and reached for the broom. "Hey! Rosley! Stop daydreaming and clean up aisles one thru three!" her boss yelled. ~_yeah, yeah_.~ She trudged towards the first aisle and commenced to clean up. ~_ I do envy the birds, I bet they don't have to clean up mashed peas.~_

_

* * *

  
_

The sun blared in his eyes, as Train opened the doors to the yard. He walked out into the light, and heard the heavy wooden doors close behind him. ~_Creed~_ Train couldn't help but feel pity for the man, as thoughts of Creed passed through his head. ~_I know he looked before, but he doesn't even look healthy anymore, His skin is so pale, ghostly pale.~_ Deep in thought, the gunman walked around the grounds. The soft grass and crisp smelling air doing nothing to put his mind at ease. ~_His eyes they've lost that fiery passion, replaced by a fading blue~_ His inner turmoil was stopped as he heard a soft crackle underneath his feet, "Hmm..?" Train lifter his foot to find a shriveled rose, smashed to pieces.

"Where am I?" The gunman looked around and found himself to be in a garden of roses. Different colors, all of the roses lined up neatly in rows. The sun blared off of them, illuminating the air around them. "Wow, I'm not much of a flower person, but this is beautiful."Train walked carefully down the rows, he didn't want to ruin them. Someone had obviously worked hard to get them this organized. At the end of one of the rows he saw about a dozen bright blood-colored roses.

Train walked towards them and crouched in front of them. " These are the ones who have been getting the most attention it seems," he concluded. He wanted to touch the soft looking petals, but didn't want to ruin them. Flowers can be so delicate if no handled right. ~_Just like people~ _ Train gave a small sigh and walked back to the mansion. ~_I wonder whose garden that was~_

Echidna stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The blonde knew Creed would still refuse to eat, but she could try couldn't she?_~Besides, the Black Cat will be hungry, might as well let him eat if Creed doesn't~_ "I wonder where that guy went?" "Who ya talking about?" a voice appeared beside her. ~_ !!!~ _Echidna jumped slightly at the sound. She quickly whipped her head to the side, her blonde hair slicing the air. "Y-you... . !" "What?" Train asked, "Did I scare ya?" Train gave her a cat-smile. Fury began to rise in the blonde, but she managed to keep it in. "Of course not!" she answered a bit too hastily. "Of course," Train mimicked. Echidna glared daggers at the chocolate-haired man. He just smirked in response. ~_I can't believe he managed to sneak up on me!~_

Calming down a bit, Echidna continued to cook dinner. "Heartnet, about Creed. . . ." "Whose garden was that?" Train blurted out. Echidna blinked slightly, interrupted again, "Outside? That garden belongs to Creed. That's the only thing he seems to care about now. ~_Besides you~_ "Ah, so that garden belongs to Creed huh? ~_ Hmm, I have to admit that surprises me. Something he does care for in this world and he's capable of making it seem so beautiful too~_ Train leaned against the counter top.

Echidna, who had finished cooking, began to serve Creed's plate. She left them on a tray, ready to take up stairs. Train, lost in thought, smelled the air and walked towards the alluring smell. "Whose is this?" Train asked, mouth agape and watery. "That's for Creed. Hands off, Heartnet." "Does he really eat all this!" Train pointed, "Everyday?!" ~_ He should be as healthy as a horse if he eats like this!~_ "Well, he's supposed to." The blonde answered him with a half-hearted tone. "Supposed to? You mean he doesn't eat?!" She stared down to the floor, "No, he doesn't. I try to make him eat, but he only drinks water and won't take anything else." "No wonder he looks so deprived!" Train exclaimed. He gave her a bewildered look and turned back towards the tray. He grabbed it in his hands and quickly sprinted towards the stairs. "HEY!Where are you going with that?!"Echidna yelled after him.

"Where else? To Creed's room, I'm going to make him eat!If I'm going to be staying I'm going to make sure he gets healthy!" Train's voice echoed back to her. Echidna stood there, stunned.~_Stay?! Who ever said anything about THAT?!~_ As she thought, Echidna remembered what Train had said before that. "Ha, he's going to make Creed eat? To make him healthy again?" _~ Knowing Creed, he just might actually eat. Whether the Black cat knows this or not, Creed really cares about his opinion.~_ Her last thoughts sent a shiver of jealousy down her back. She finished her duties in the kitchen and began to walk towards Creed's room. She wanted to see how Train was fairing against Creed's stubborness. _~I wonder if he'll acutally succeed? I doubt it.~ _She smiled slightly to herself as she continued to walk down the narrow hallway.

* * *

So yeah, that was the end for this chapter. I noticed that they are getting longer. Is this bad or good?

I think I need to make my writing better. It seems sort of sloppy and disorganized to me.

Did I make them in-character? Oh yeah, about Rosley,again, she will pop up in other chapters, only because I like to put her in weird situations! =D

^^'

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREED! YAY! YOU'RE . . . . . . . . . . THAT OLD! (doesn't know) ^^'

AH! Merry christmas! This is my gift to you guys! Yay I updated during the first hour! Ow, my hands hurts, ah the pain!!! (hmm... did Creed seem weak to you guys? I'm sorry if I made him seem TOO weak I promise I'll get better!)

I look forward to your opinions!!! and reviews whichever come first~

*** **hugs everyone * till' next time! I hope ^^


	4. Commencing

A/N - --------- I decided to put this, I think it looks more professional and I think it helps some readers. ^^

Chapter 4 huh? Well. . . I can't say that it wasn't hard, I mean I have my ideas down (thank god! ), but putting them in order is the task. I had internal debates about this chapter, mainly confusing things, but I typed it as is. (~As is~ meaning how it originally was penned down in my notebook ^^; )

I'll rant some more down at the bottom and discuss some things about updates

(The beginning is a dream ok? ^^ I mixed Train and Creed's actual last battle and added and took out some things. It is a dream so of course it isn't accurate. I hope some people don't mind. If it bothers you, you can tell me and I will try to change it m'kay? )

* * *

Chapter 4

Commencing

~ _The ground shook and rattled at the immense pressure that was unleashed. The atmosphere seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. With every gasp of air, every single movement, Train could feel his energy deplete. His joints, burning with searing pain, creaked as he managed to straighten himself out. The air smelled of blood, yet the gunman ignored his own wounds. His blood staining his white shirt a deep crimson, as he held it against his open wounds. His gaze fell onto the human-like figure walking towards him. His enemy, in every sense of the word, yet not his enemy at all._

_As the figure in front of him raised its blade, Train prepared Hades for his final blow. Creed gazed in Train's direction who was raising his weapon. In response, he also raised Kotetsu, his imaginary blade. Train and Creed sprinted towards each other, weapons armed and ready. They clashed, metal scrapping against metal. Both of the wielders applying enough pressure causing sparks to fly from the grinding weapons. As soon as they had joined, both separated just as fast._

_Train landed on the opposite side of the roof, while Creed landed on the very end of the mansion's roof. Creed grimaced and grinded his teeth at the sight of Train. ~_ All I wanted was for you to stand faithfully by my side. Why do you oppose me?!~_ He glared at the Black Cat. Train's golden eyes perceived the swordsman's rage, making the atmosphere surrounding them more unbearable. Both charged towards each other again, clashing into one another yet again._

_Creed skid to the side, swinging his blade towards Train's right arm. Train moved slightly to the right, the imagine blade swishing past his shoulder. This created an opportunity for Train and he used it. He fired two bullets at the silver-haired figure. Creed managed to block a bullet, as it collided with the hilt of his blade. The other flew by his ear, causing a loud noise to invade his head._ _Both men sprang towards opposite sides of the vast rooftop._

"_Why?!" Creed rasped. Train glanced slightly in Creed's direction, waiting for the rest of his sentence. He gasped for breath, "We're equally matched. We are on the same side Train," Creed explained, " So why won't you join me?" _

"_I'm not on anyones side, especially not yours." Train pointed Hades at Creed. Finishing his sentence Train sprinted towards the swordsman again. Discharging a bullet at Creed, who respectfully prepared himself. _

_But the bullet collided with the rooftop instead of Creed. The bullet ricochet away from Creed, who __eased his stance at the sight. The bullet left his sight and Creed sprinted towards his former partner. __Train continued to charge towards Creed, his vision growing hazier with each step. His limbs felt heavy and it burned to to lift his arms. Train only had one more bullet left, and he planned to make use __of it. As Creed swung Kotetsu forward at Train, the gunman dodged the blade and aimed at its wielder. Creed was too slow in his reactions and couldn't manage to shield himself from Train. The Black Cat aimed carefully and fired, aimed at the others abdomen. Once the bullet touched Creed's abdomen, the bullet burst. Creed's amesthysist eyes widened at the sudden on-rush of pain. Creed's lips twitched into a smile. ~_ This wound won't stop me Train~

_Train skidded to the side after he had fired his last bullet. Creed bent his body towards Train, despite the bleeding gap and the pain that followed. Making Kotetsu longer, Creed slashed it at Train, who was still lying on the roof after his last shot. Just as the blade reached Train, Creed was pierced by another bullet, slicing clean through his arm. "W-what?!" Creed gasped as he lost his grip on Kotetsu. His body no longer able to sustain him, Creed collapsed to his knees._

_Kotetsu clattered onto the rooftop. His hands went to his abdomen, the blood seeping between his fingers. Creed fell to the side as he fought to stay conscious. He turned his aching body to face the sky, stopping the blood from flowing a little. Train picked himself up and walked towards his fallen adversary. A shadow hovered over Creed's fallen frame, a pair of golden eyes looking down on him. "T-t-train. . . How?" Train continued to look down on him. " Reflect shot, that's how." That name rang in Creed's mind, reminding him of the technique. Not only the technique, but the one who had wielded it against him before. ~_ . . . THAT WITCH!!! Taken down by one of her tricks! ~

_Creed could feel his rage burn within him, gritting his teeth at the thought. The grinding sound caught Train's attention and he kneeled down next to Creed. The swordsman felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fought to stay awake. But slowly his vision grew blurry, and he looked up at the crimson-stained sky. Too soon it was replaced by pitch black. He slowly closed his eyes, not able to bear the heaviness any longer._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey! Creed?" Creed opened his eyes, to find himself staring at pure white. The comforting color making him want to rest his eyes again. "Hey! Hello?! Creed wake up!" His body shook and Creed blinked back to reality. ~ _Am I dead?~_ Another shake of his body proved otherwise. Blinking several times he looked around. Finding himself to be in his bed. ~ _Apparently not ~_ "Here eat this," a voice next to him sounded.

A silver spoon, which contained some sort of liquid, appeared before his face. The heat from the spoon radiated towards Creed's face. Finding his voice Creed rejected the food. "No, thanks. I am not hungry." He cast his eyes downward, not recognizing who was sitting next to him. The spoon, and the hand holding it, moved closer to his face despite Creed's protest. Creed backed away from the spoon. "No, I said I did not want any." Yet the spoon traveled even closer to his lips. He began to loose his patience with the person and continued to back away further. "I said I don't want any!" Creed snapped.

He turned to look at the fool who had dared defy him. The first thing that his vision registered was the soft chocolate-brown hair and the pair of soft golden eyes that looked back at him. Turning his head all the way, Creed found himself at a loss for words. Train looked back at him in confusion spoon still in hand. Creed gaped at Train as his face began to heat up. His mind went blank and Creed just sat there.

Train gave him a confused look but took the opportunity to stuff the spoon in Creed's mouth. The swordsman immediately closed his gaping mouth in surprise, the spoon spilling its contents into his mouth. Train pulled the spoon out of Creed's mouth, content at seeing it empty. He glanced back at the swordsman and frowned slightly. "Uh, you're supposed to swallow it." Creed looked directly at him, yet his eyes saw nothing and he heard nothing. " Hey, Creed? Are you listening to me?" Train passed his hand in front of Creed's clouded eyes. Finally Train decided to snap his fingers in Creed's face. Creed's brain finally registered Train words, and he came out if his stupor.

Creed swallowed down the warm liquid. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Train told him. Finding his vocal cords, Creed spoke to Train. " W-what are you doing here?" "I think its obvious, I'm giving you your lunch." Creed looked down to the tray of food in Train's lap. "That's not what I m-mph!" His mouth was stuffed with the spoon again, his mouth unable to finish his sentence. "You should really eat more Creed. If you don't want to get sick," Train spoke, "After that last spectacle, I was afraid you had gone completely crazy." Now it was Creed's turn to be confused. ~_ Last? What does he mean by....~_

Vague images of the last time he had awoken, traveled past Creed's eyes. _~. . . .That wasn't a dream? He was really there?! ~ _Creed's eyes widened, he felt shame and excitement at the same time. ~_He isn't an illusion. . . .Train's really here ~_ Creed looked away, slightly embarrassed that Train had seen him in that state. To see him so weak and vulnerable was a shame for Creed. Raising his eyes, Creed looked at Train.

The dimming sun rays bounced off of Train's chocolate-brown hair, emitted an earthy glow. Train seemed to be radiating warmth off his body. A bit of that warmth slowly thawing at Creed's frozen heart. Creed smiled slightly, moving his body to a straighter sitting position. From the sudden movement, his back contorted in pain, protesting to his sudden movement. "Ah!" Creed exclaimed, and immediately laid back onto the pillows. He closed his eyes in frustration, mentally chastising himself.

Train looked at him with a curious expression. ~_He can't even move? This is going to take longer than I would have thought~ _The gunman sighed and lifted the tray placing it to the side, directly onto the nightstand. Slowly he lifted himself off the chair, pushing it out of his way.

Creed still had his eyes shut, brows furrowing into a V shape. _~How can I be so weak?!~_ Thinking to himself, Creed paid no mind to Train's actions. Train placed one of his knees onto the bed, causing the bed to dip slightly downwards. Train's hands traveled towards Creed's frame. Taking a firm hold on Creed's shoulders, the gunman pulled him upwards slowly. The swordsman's eyes immediately opened at the touch.

His gaze fell onto Train's body, which was close in range to his own. His heart started to beat faster as his entire body heat up. Their faces were merely inches apart, causing Creed's body to continue to build up heat. Train not noticing their proximity, moved even closer. "Train?" Creed asked. Train ignored Creed, and continued his task. Their faces now side to side.

Train's hands slid from Creed's shoulders, down his back, to the end of his nightshirt. Slipping his hand underneath the black silk shirt, Train touched the cold pale skin. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" Creed asked him again, his voice slightly shaken. Train slid his hand up and down Creed's back several times, kneading his back. Creed didn't move, nor did he want to. With Train's skillful hands on his back, he couldn't help but relax.

Finally Train answered Creed's question. "I hope this helps Creed. You seemed to be in pain, so this should help somewhat." Creed slumped slightly, leaning onto Train. ~_ . . .well at least I know touching __me doesn't bother him. . . ~_ Seeing that Creed had relaxed, Train extracted his hand from underneath Creed's shirt. Slowly he positioned himself up-right, careful not to hurt the swordsman. Train laid Creed back onto the pillows, into a sitting position, so he could finish his lunch. Creed watched Train's movements, half-dazed. Train continued his earlier task and brought the spoon back to Creed's face. He didn't complain much after that and ate silently. Train continued to feed Creed, until he finished it. ~_ Why do I feel so responsible for him? He asked for this, it's his own fault. . . .yet. . . .~_

Meanwhile outside the room, Echidna had her ear pressed to one of the doors. She felt jealous and slightly disappointed at the turn of events. ~_He actually managed it?!. . . .when I couldn't?. . ~_ The blonde lifted herself up and started to walk away from the doors. Gritting her teeth slightly as she walked down the narrow hallway. ~_ Why?. . . won't you let me get close to you?~ _She walked down the marble steps, reaching the kitchen. She sat on one of the counters. " He really doesn't need me. . . only Heartnet. . ." she muttered to herself. She sat there, these thoughts consuming her.

As she was wallowing in her sorrow, Train came down the steps. He had a content smile on his face, yet his eyes seemed troubled. He continued and put the tray onto the counter. Looking Echidna in the face he flashed her a victory smile. She looked at him, a dis-interested look etched on her face. Jumping slightly off the counter, she walked to where Train was standing. Lifting the tray from the counter, she saw there were only empty plates. Turning she carried the tray to the sink, dropping the dishes into the sink. They all crashed into each other with a loud noise. "Whoa, be careful" Train commented. She slowly turned to look at him. ~_It's better this way. . . ~_ She turned her body completely around to face Train.

"Seeing as how you accomplished the impossible," another grin from Train, "I will be leaving Creed in you care." Train's smile immediately vanished from his face, no trace of it left. "What?!"

"You heard me," Echidna said, "I'm going to be leaving for about two weeks, that means you have to care for Creed." Train found himself at a loss for words, shock invading his features. Echidna took her turn to smile now. "B-but you can't. . ." Train explained.

"If you're worried about food, don't worry," she began," I hired two chefs and they'll be here by tomorrow." With that being said and over with, Echidna opened a gate. Before stepping into it she explained one more thing to Train. "Oh, yes. About the room you'll be staying in. I didn't have time to prepare any other rooms so you can take mine." She tossed a pair of keys at Train. He caught them easily and jingled the two keys. "One of these keys opens up all doors here on the first floor." Train nodded in comprehension.

"The other opens up Creed's room." With that being said she started to walk into the gate. "Hey! Wait what about the key to your room?" She smirked slightly, "You already have the key to that room." Train gave her a puzzled look and looked into his palm. "Huh?" Echidna looked at him and sighed. "Confused?"

"Yeah, you only gave me the key to the mansion and the key to Creed's room. . ." She stared at him disbelief. ~ _It's fairly obvious, don't you think? Guess I'll have to explain it in plain English~_ "Heartnet, you'll be staying in Creed's room." Train's face fell completely. "WHAT?!" She looked at him calmly.

"I always stay in Creed's room, in a chair or on the couch. So I can always be there if he needs me." She gave Train a smile. "If you're worried about sleeping comfortably, I'm sure Creed won't mind sharing the bed with you." ~_ I hope you use this opportunity Creed. This is the only way I can help~_ Train was about to protest when Echidna stepped into the gate. As soon as she did, it immediately closed behind her. "WAIT!" Train yelled after her. But he was to late, only the sound of her laughter could be heard. It echoed through the empty kitchen. "AH!" Train gave an exasperated cry. "Share a room?! Is she crazy?!" He looked up at the ceiling as if in silent prayer. ~_ Sven, looks like this is going to take longer than expected. I wonder if Creed knows about this? Wait. . . . where am I going to sleep tonight? I obviously can't push Creed out of the bed. . . . .looks like its going to have to be a chair or the windowsill.~_

Train scratched his head and started to walk up the marble steps. As he reached the last step, he stopped. ~ _I'm definitely not going to share the bed with that guy! ~ _He continued to walk until he reached the window, giving one last glance outside. "It sure is beautiful outside, I guess I don't mind being here that much." The sun was just beginning to to fade from sight, the sky tainted with orange and red. Both colors bleeding together in the evening sky. "Well since there's nothing to do, guess I'll just turn in early."

Leaving his last source of light, Train walked down the dark corridor. After a couple of steps, he made it to Creed's room. Reaching out to turn the knob, he hesitated. ~_ Aren't there other doors?~ _ He looked around, but found no other doors_.~ .For a mansion it sure doesn't have many rooms!~_ Finally deciding to turn the knob, Train walked in.

* * *

~_ I'm waiting. . . . .when will I wake up?~_ Creed was string into the ceiling, following the patterns etched by the paint. He heard someone come in. Looking down, he saw Train walking towards him. ~_ Still dreaming. . . ?~ _ Creed's face lit up and he smiled slightly. Train grabbed the chair that was still next to Creed's bed. Glancing at Creed, Train sighed and sat down.

"Well you better start to get used to seeing me here." Creed frowned at him slightly in confusion. "What do you mean Train?" Train gave him a miserable look. "Well Echidna just decided to leave, she said something about two weeks," Train explained, "the point is I'm in charge of you now.."

Creed's brain took in the words one by one. ~_ She left?. . . . me and T-train. . .? ~_ His face lit up at the thought of being able to see Train every day. "Ah yeah she also said I could sleep here. . . . "

Creed turned his attention back to Train.

"Which room?" Creed asked. "Didn'tcha hear me? I'll be staying HERE." Train pointed to the ground. Creed's face blanked at Train's words. ~_ . . . H-h-here? In this room? ~ _Creed's face turned red at the thought of sharing a room, no a bed with Train. "I. . u-uh. . " Creed managed to stutter out. Train looked at him with a curious expression.

_~ I didn't think sharing a room would bother him so much. Look at him, he's speechless!~_ "Don't worry I won't push you off the bed. I just sleep on the couch or even that windowsill there." Creed looked up at him, "B-but. . . no you don't have to, we can share. . ." Creed felt rather nervous awaiting the black cat's reply.

"Uh. . . no thanks that's ok." Train said looking away. Creed's hopes faltered slightly, but not entirely. Creed became tired from his uncomfortable position, so he laid further into the pillows. "Listen I hope you don't mind but I don't really like to sleep in clothes. I like to sleep without restraints, but for now I guess I'll have to endure." Train started to remove his shirt. The swordsman grew red and he slightly fanned himself, the heat rising to his face.

He turned to watch the gunman, he eyes skimming Train figure. Creed's eyes outlined Train, every small curve and indent Train's body had. Creed decided the gunman's body was in perfect condition, he found no flaws. Except for a small scar that slightly marred Train's Time tattoo. It touched to the middle of the X on Train's collar. He followed the scar past Train's tattoo, and over his collar until it disappeared beyond his shoulder.

~_Where did that scar come from?~_ Creed continued to study the black cat's body. Train moved after taking his shirt off, deciding that was the only thing he would remove,and noticed Creed's eyes fixated on him. They were clouded over and Creed's face had a reddish color to it. " You ok?" Creed snapped out of his daze, and responded to Train's words. "Ah, y-yes I'm fine." Just to make sure Train went over to him to check his temperature. He placed his hand on Creed's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but why is your face all red like that?" Creed tried to remain calm as Train grew closer. ~_ . . .within my reach. . . , he's within my reach. . ~ _Creed's right hand twitched slightly, wanting to touch the soft skin in front of him. To feel that scar that was on his body, to trail it across Train's body. ~_ I-I can't . . .~ _He willed his body to not move, staying perfectly still.

Finally Train moved away, walking toward the windowsill and sitting down. He looked out the glass window, the sun now fully set, the moonlight greeting him. Making himself comfortable, Train leaned against the wall. Creed finally moved again, taking in fast breaths of air. He turned to look at Train, whose body was illuminated by the moonlight.

The gunman's body seemed to glow, his chocolate-brown hair giving a somber blue glow. ~ _He looks so soft yet the air around him is dangerous. He hasn't changed at all ~_ Feeling tired Creed decided that it was time he went to sleep also. His eyelids grew heavy, but before his vision left him he glanced at Train. The last thing he saw was the rise and fall of Train's chest, already deep in sleep, and then the utter darkness.

* * *

Ok so that was it for Chapter four. *** **claps *

About updates I will try to update monthly, really I will try. ^^;

I have added some small things to the story I hope you guys don't mind, it's all about he development. X3

So yes Please read and review! I live for Reviews, I really want to know what you guys think! Any pointers are fine! ( hmm do you think I'm going to fast? In the development I mean? )

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You keep this story alive, well so do I but besides the point w

Love ya people! =3


	5. Escalation Destini

A/N : See, see? I used it ====== beyond the words there. Mm hmm. So I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. It probably doesn't but it confuses me.. . . . . .Yeah slow I know. . . . So I'm back!! * gets shot 25 times * I'm sorry I didn't come back for so long!! But between getting some teeth pulled and my computer crashing, things have not gone well. ( I'm finally free and on vacation before college. . . graduation was great by the way . . . . and now its back to school, college has already started)

It was utter chaos, between going to the doctors, the dentists, and other places. And then I had three school projects to turn in at the same time!! GAH!!! Then my computer magically died on me!

But It's over .. . . .. . . for now I think and I hope. . .. . . .

I love all my readers because they actually like to read what I write !! XD

So on with it. * Title mean escalating destinies *

* * *

Chapter 5

Escalation Destini

The sun seeped through the openings in the drapes, illuminating parts of the opaque room. The light bounced off the floors glossy surface. The bright beam bouncing directly towards Creed's face, warming his ice-like skin. Slowly Creed opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the bright light. Frowning at the burning sensation, Creed turned away from the intruding light. His eyes looked around the remainder of the room, his mind still a little bit hazy from the sleep.

It was silent and the darkness was beckoning to him. His body was still tired, always exhausted and energy less. Eyelids drooping slightly, Creed began to drift back into sleep when a bright burst of light invaded the room. The light chased away the shadows, driving them to the farthest corner, in refuge. Creed squinted slightly at the illuminating light. The room temperature rose slightly with the invasion of the warm sunlight.

Yet Creed didn't want to discard his bedsheets, preferring to bake under the velvety sheets. "Hey Creed! Are you going to get up? You've been asleep for most of the day." Peeking out from under the covers, Creed gave a slight noise of comprehension. That didn't satisfy Train, who strolled to the side of the bed which Creed was laying in.

Train grabbed at the sheets, the soft velvet hot beneath his fingers. He pulled the covers away from Creed, exposing the swordsman's body to the warmth of the sunlight. Creed curled into a ball, covering himself with his black nightgown. Train noted that Creed's body was thin and sharp, and he looked paler in comparison to the dark nightgown. ~_Almost non-existent, a ghost of his former self.~ _Creed was all too aware of the eyes studying him. Slightly nervous, he uncurled himself and sat up. His silver hair was matted to the sides of his face, bangs hovering in front of his eyes. Creed looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the Black Cat. "Creed? Do you ever go outside? You know, get some sunlight and fresh air?" Continuing to avoid the others gaze, staring at the far off wall, he responded.

"I do go outside, I just don't like to stay for too long." Train approached the nightstand and picked up the tray of food that he had placed there. "We'll go outside for awhile today then." Train declared as he sat down next to Creed. The silver haired man turned to look at the gunman, ready to eat. Train picked up a fork and cut the hotcakes that were on the the plate. ~_This looks really good. I sure am hungry.~_ With these those thoughts in mind, Train watched the food disappear into Creed's mouth. Train withdrew the silverware, and picked up more food with it. He began to travel back to Creed mouth, before it began to move on its own. The hand traveled halfway to Creed, but then Train's body acted on his hunger, plunging the food into his own waiting mouth.

He didn't even think as he swallowed down the steaming soup. As Train swallowed, he realized his mistake. Turning to look at Creed, he felt rather embarrassed by his actions. Creed smiled and chuckled a little. "If you are hungry Train, we can share." Train's stomach growled in response. Creed couldn't help but laugh as a small blush crept over Train's face.

Sighing, Train took the fork from his mouth. "Eh. . . sorry about that," Train said. He continued to feed the swordsman, every once in a while feeding himself.

* * *

Bullets whizzed by the green haired man's head, causing his ears to ring. "God Dammit!" Sven cursed aloud. He took refuge behind a brick wall in the dark lit alley. ~_ Geez, all we needed was a little information. But no, he had to be paranoid didn't he?!~_ Cocking his glock, he began to run towards the bullets. Sven ran toward the other wall, leaning against it's cold surface. ~_Haven't they run out of bullets yet?!~ _The lethal pieces of metal continued to scrape against the walls through their flight.

Sven looked across to the opposite wall, the alleyway long and narrow. ~_I can manage to dodge these and head that way. . . ~ _His thoughts were interrupted by screams of pain and groans of agony. He immediately looked over to the alleyway catching sight of a terrified man falling forward onto the ground. ~_. . .well that's the informant that had ran away earlier~_

Soon after a girl with short blond hair appeared beside the man. "Sven, I caught him." Eve pointed at the man, who had already passed out on the floor.

"I can see that," Sven said, feeling sort of bad for the unfortunate fellow, "-. . did you have to beat him like that?" The bruises on his face and the bloody nose were very apparent of his face.

Eve looked at Sven, "He resisted, I just brought him to his senses." Her robotic tone revealed nothing. " He really shouldn't have run from me," she explained. Sven sighed, he really didn't care as long as they got him back. ~_But he needs to be able to talk.. . . I don't even know if he's even able to breathe let along talk . . . .~_ She flashed Sven a small smile and picked up the guy off the floor.

Sven looked at Eve's tattered clothing, and gave a big sigh. ~_ She really needs to take care of her clothes better. . . they're not free. .~_ Meanwhile Sven was preoccupied with his debts, Eve tossed the man onto her left shoulder. The blonde ran towards Sven, managing to avoid the onslaught of bullets. She made it to Sven's side and dropped the man onto the floor.

The informant grunted and moaned slightly at the hard feel of the floor. He rolled on the floor, moaning in pain. "Sven, can you make sure he doesn't run away again?" With that she turned back around and headed towards the origin of the bullets. One by one the bullets hit her, only to be rebuffed into the ground. Her steel skin easily defended her against the bullets, as she continued her march.

"Hey! Princess!!" Sven yelled after her, "I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around!!" He took off his eye patch and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. Lifting up the semi-conscious thug, Sven ran towards Eve. The few bullets that missed the blonde, ricocheting off to Sven. With his quick body movements he managed to dodge them all, but not the same was said for the guy he was carrying. Two bullets lodged themselves in the informants right arm.

He yowled in pain and his body began to flail about at the burning sensation. " Hey! I'll drop you if you keep moving like that!" Sven warned him. The guy didn't listen and continued his panicking. Sven, despite being a gentleman, threw the man onto the ground.

"OW!" he said as he yelped in pain. Eve turned to look at the noise, but continued to walk forward. Her hands fused together quickly and created a steel shield for her. Continuing down the dark damp alley, shield protecting both her and Sven, Eve walked towards the frightened pair of criminals firing at her.

She approached them, they backed up into the wall which gave them shivers, but they persisted in firing at her. The blonde gave them a wicked smile as she continued to get closer, both men shivering in fright at the sight of the small girl. Meanwhile, Sven was having trouble with the informant. "I ain' sayin nothin!" the guy spat out, giving the sweeper a glare.

"Yes, you are!" He cracked his knuckles, the bones popping loudly. Shivers of fear and anticipation ran down the informant's spine, leaving tingles on his skin. "Either you do or I don't really need you anymore do I?" Sven cocked his gun, pointing it down at the thug's face. The cold steel felt like it was burning a hole in his face, when it touched the informant's skin.

"I. . u-uh," he looked up to meet Sven's steely gaze, "I. . u-uh .. meant sure b-buddy. . . ehehehe? Rolling his eyes, Sven reached down to pull the man up by his shirt collar. He dragged the man behind him, heading in Eve's direction. Arriving to where Eve was, he couldn't help but notice two huge lumps by the young girl's feet.

". . .Eve? What?" Sven said, as he pointed to the ground. Turning around, Eve turned to Sven.

"I just got close to them and they fainted dead away," Eve said.

". . Right." ~_ Looks like size doesn't really count for anything.~ _"Well, it looks like we'll have to take those two along as well." Sven turned back around, pushing the informant in front of him, gun barrel on the man's back. They both headed down the alley. Eve followed them, but before grabbed both men by the legs and dragged them along behind her. ~_I sure hope Train gets back here fast. Eve and I need all the help we can get.~ _Sven ran a hand through his hair, holding his hat to the side. The sun blared down on them as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

"How do you do this?!" Train shouted. In his hands he held several pieces of metal together. He looked passed the pieces, to Creed who was holding the instructions for him.

"If you cannot read them Train, then I'm afraid I can't either." Train gave an exasperated sigh.

"How in the world am I going to put these crutches together?" He tried to force the pieces together again, but to no avail. Train threw them on the ground, the metal making a clanking sound as it bounced off the marble floor. Creed's eyes fell to the ground along with the crutches.

~_Echidna would know how to put them together.~_ His silver hair cascaded over his pale face, as he looked down.

The gunman ran his fingers through his brown hair, slicking it back for a moment. Scratching his head, Train thought hard on what to do. ~_He had to have complicated crutches didn't he? Couldn't __he just buy the regular kind?~ _"Ah!" Train jumped up slightly, an idea popping into his head. He swiftly walked to Creed's side, placing his hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

Creed felt his body shiver and hoped Train would not notice. The black cat noticed, but didn't pay any heed to it. Removing his hand from Creed's shoulder, Train grabbed the covers grasping the soft blankets. He surrounded Creed with the soft velvet, draping it over Creed's thin frame. The swordsman's lithe hands clutched the soft cover, his hands warming somewhat.

~_What is he planning?_~ Creed was lost in Train's actions. Then, when he was not paying attention, Train slipped an arm under Creed's legs. "Ah!" Creed said in surprise, Train's skin from his arm warm against Creed's pale skin. Creed felt his heart pound against his chest, his face flushing a pale pink color. The gunman lifted him off the bed, blankets and all.

Creed let out a squeak of surprise, grabbing onto Train's coat for fear of falling. Train readjusted his grip on Creed's body, the younger man squirming in his arms. ~_Not even heavy at all is he?~_ Train held onto the swordsman tighter, for he felt as if he was holding nothing at all. Creed's legs dangled in the air, his hand clutching around Train's coat. His fingers digging into the worn out fabric. "T-Train, what are you doing?"

"Well since I can't seem to put your crutches together," Train paused shifting Creed's body a little more to the left, " I'm going to carry you outside." Creed tried not to move or fidget about, but the Black cat's proximity was affecting his body. "Well then, let's get going!" Train started to dash out of the room. Creed's fingers dug deeper into Train's coat, the soft material caught in his nails.

As Train dashed towards the stairs, he slowed down a little, only then did he notice how stiff Creed was in his arms. ~_ Eh. . . guess I scared him. . . ~_ "Was I going a little fast for ya Creed?" The swordsman didn't answer his gaze fixed directly ahead of them. ". . . Guess I'll slow down then. . ." Train sighed. He walked slowly toward the steps. Creed relaxed slightly and decided to gaze outside the window. The bright sunlight made him squint, but warmed his body. The sun stained valleys radiated in the distance. ~ _Nature is the only thing worthy to inhabit this planet. . . .~_

Turning away from the crystal like window, Creed glanced up at Train's face. ". . . You really don't have to carry me Train."

"It's no trouble, you're not heavy and I don't think you can manage to get down these steps on your own." The gunman continued to descend the stairs, averting his gaze from Creed's. A cold shiver went down his spine, leaving a slight tingling feeling in its wake. Creed decided to study Train's features, his eyes immediately transfixing themselves onto the Black cat's eyes. They were the center of emotion on Train's body, every single feeling portrayed through the darkening and lighting of those golden orbs. Creed turned away, his heart beating slightly faster that usual.

The other man's body affected Creed more than he thought possible. A pale pink color tinted his cheeks, but otherwise no other outer signs showed his embarrassment. He had learned to mask his emotions, the harsh world having been his cruel teacher. ~ _My emotions led to my downfall, but only he can draw those strong responses from me.~_ Creed fought the inner turmoil in his mind, Train not even aware of the war going on in Creed's mind, continued down the marble steps.

Train looked down, slowly pacing himself as he descended the stairs. Creed was silent, which made Train feel slightly uncomfortable. He looked at Creed, the swordsman face was tinted a pale pink and his eyes were obscured by his hair. Creed moved to his face upwards some, his eyes seemed glassed over. _~Is he about to . . cry?~_

The thought of Creed crying surprised Train, Creed never really cried in front of him before. The only emotions that Train ever saw on his ex-partner were those of anger, possessiveness, madness, and hatred. _~Oh but he cried during twice during our battles. . . does that count?~ _ Train tried to remember Creed's face during those two encounters. ~_ Hmm . . . the first time was a load of bull, but the second time? Nah his face was so serious, there is no way he could have actually felt sad, Creed never shows any emotion~_

Creed was like an empty shell in his arms, and Train felt like he had to help in some way. Finally reaching the bottom, Train turned to walk toward the back door. Shifting Creed's body to his left arm, Train reached toward the door knob. Creed's hands immediately encircled Train's neck, afraid that he'd fall if he let go. Creed's body clung to Train, he himself not noticing the closeness. "Whoa! Hey Creed you're smothering me here!"

He didn't loosen his grip at all, clinging to the gunman. Train sighed, tilting his head upwards so he could breathe properly. Gripping the knob, Train swung the door open and stepped outside into the sunlight. Shifting Creed again, Train placed him down onto the ground, blanket and all. The cold cemented ground sent shivers into the swordsman's body, who readjusted the blanket around himself. Creed leaned against Train, his body not able to help him stand up straight.

Train moved slightly away from Creed, " Can you stand?"

"Slightly." Creed balanced his weight on his right leg, leaning more towards the Black Cat.

~_Is he really that weak?~_ As if in answer to his question, Creed's right leg buckled in. Train immediately went to his side, one hand holding Creed's back the other gripping his shoulder. "I'm sorry Train. . . " Creed whispered out, casting his eyes down onto the floor.

"No need to apologize," Train said, lifting the silver-haired man up slightly. "We'll just work on it Ok?" Creed kept his gaze averted, but nodded slightly. Train helped Creed walk, more of a hobble of sorts, to the rose garden where the cemented trail ended. Leaving Creed for a moment, Train went to get a chair from inside.

Maintaining his balance, Creed looked at his garden of roses. The red ones, were emanating a deep fiery color with the rays of the sunlight bouncing of their soft petals. The white roses, small in number, wilted slightly as the if the sun's rays weighed them down. The multitude of flowers, the many shades and hues filed the atmosphere with their vibrant colors. Creed reached out to the soft petals, his fingers tracing down the fiery color. At this movement, Creed's shoulders ached in pain.

It was a quick swift pain that came in waves, causing his fingers to quiver. Creed grunted, as he kneeled down onto the hard ground. Grabbing his left shoulder, Creed felt the pain increase spreading throughout his body. Train walked back, placing the chair onto the ground. Turning his he raced towards Creed's shivering frame. He couldn't stop the other man from shivering. The gunman started to kneed his fingers into the soft fabric of the blanket.

The comforting hands on his shoulders, made the pain subside slowly, quieting down to a dull ebb by Creed's neck. After a couple of moments, Creed felt himself relax and leaned back into Train's comforting touch. Train moved his hands away, and helped Creed back up. "What happened?" Train asked , while he slipped under Creed's right arm, supporting his weight.

"I'm s-sorry Train, I tried to move," Creed began, " seems like my body cannot move as I wish it could." Again Creed gazed downward, ashamed. " I-I . ."

"Those nano-machines did a number on your body didn't they?" Train lifted the silver-haired man off the floor and onto his feet. Creed stumbled forward, but Trains grip on his arm helped him. Train walked with him towards the chair. " I'll help you, I'm sure with my help you'll get better in no time." Train smiled at him, continuing to walk towards the abandoned chair.

Creed stumbled along with Train, limping slightly at each step. "Which leg do you have the most trouble with?" The black cat turned to Creed, waiting for an answer. Creed pointed toward his right leg, which was hovering slightly over the floor.

" My body was left weak after 'that girl' extracted the nano-machines." Creed muttered, gazing at a point over Train's shoulders. "The nano-machines took away my body's ability to move. It took me a long time to even get to this point."

"Hmmm." Train took a step forward, and placed Creed in front of the chair. It was placed in front of the wilted white roses. Grabbing onto the steel frame and managed to sit down. The cold steel had no effect on his body, wrapped in the warm blanket. The warmth of the sun's rays helping him stake off the cold.

"It's not so bad being out here is it?" Train said as he leaned against the back of the chair. Both men took in the scenery, nature surrounding them both. Creed leaned forward to touch the rim of a white rose. The rose still held its softness, even though it was wilted. His hand traced the rose, " Creed, we are going to be coming more to the garden, to get you out more often," Train said.

"Train, once I am able to move freely again. . ." Creed paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, ". . . would you be willing to spar with me?" Train turned to look at Creed quickly.

"What for?" he asked, a serious tone in his voice. Creed moved his finger around, landing unexpectedly on a thorn. The thorn pierced his skin, a small drop of blood collecting on the skin.

"I want to learn to defend myself again." He withdrew his hand, and watched the droplet slide down his pale skin. _~How else can I stand on equal ground with you again?~_

Train looked away, thinking over Creed's words. " I don't think that would be such a good idea," Creed's face grew more resigned, " For the moment that is, I have to make sure you're being sincere. You aren't planning to try to take over the world again right?"

Creed sighed, " No, I am not. I am in no position to rule the world anymore." He wiped the blood, which had slid down his hand to his wrist. Oddly he did not feel any kind of pain coming from the shallow cut on his finger.

"Hmm. . . we'll see." Train grabbed Creed's hand, looking over the small wound. A small amount of crimson blood had appeared again, and was sliding down the swordsman's finger. _~ His hands are so delicate, how can anyone believe that Creed was a master swordsman?~ _The gunman wiped the blood off, holding the hand in his grasp so it would not continue to bleed. A spark of electricity went through Creed's body, he wanted to pull his hand away but found he could not. Train pulled him up by the hand, and helped him steady himself. " Hey, Creed I've been meaning to ask you, what's in the forest over there?" Creed turned his gaze where Train's was, his eyes followed a river that disappeared into a mass of trees.

" I don't know," Creed squinted, his head hurt for some unknown reason, ~_Have I been there before. .. the darkness looks so familiar. . . surrounding ~_ Creed felt his world was spinning and lurched forward, a sharp pain invading his senses.

"Whoa!" Train grabbed onto Creed before he could fall onto the ground. " Are you alright? Creed? Does your head hurt?"

" I don't know. .. but that place it seems so familiar. . . the darkness it invites me. . ." Creed rambled on. Train couldn't make sense of what Creed was saying, he looked at the forest off in the distance. It was completely veiled in black even though the sun was at its highest in the sky.

" Come on Creed, we should go inside now." Turning Creed away from the mystifying forest, he gave one last glance before turning away. "Let's go, it's time for you to get back to your room."

Creed hobbled to the door, leaning against Train, " You mean OUR room Train." He smiled innocently at the black cat.

"Yeah, whatever." Train looked away, gazing forward intently. Once at the door, Train opened it and lead Creed inside. "Wait right here, I'll be back." Train went back outside, leaving Creed to grasp onto a counter top for support. In a flash, Train came back and placed the chair where it belonged. " There, didn't take long." He walked back to Creed's side, snaking his arm underneath Creed's left arm, his other arm grabbing onto Creed's legs as he lifted the swordsman off the floor.

" . . Train."

"Hmm? What?"

" I could try to walk up the stairs."

"Nah, not yet, wouldn't want you to break an arm or something." Creed sighed and left himself be carried.

~_ Does this mean he's worried about me?~ _ Creed heated up at the thought, and clung onto Train a little tighter.

Once up the stairs, Train put Creed down. "There, we can walk to your room now. Little step at a time." Creed just smiled slightly, and began to walk to the room with Train's help. At the door, Creed turned the handle and pushed the door open. Walking in Train noticed that there was something red and slippery smudged on the door handle.

_~What is that? . . . Blood? From where ?~ _Train paused and grabbed onto Creed's hand, to find it smeared with blood. " That shallow a cut and you bleed this much?! I'm going to have to be extra careful with you." Creed's shoulders slumped, and he let Train walk him over to the windowsill. Train left him there, in search for some bandages.

Sitting on the windowsill, Creed looked down at his hand. ~_Weak. . . why am I so weak?~_ Looking out the window, the swordsman found his gaze transfixed onto the forest, now only half as visible as the sun was beginning to set. His headache returned with full force, small hazy images skittered across his vision. _~What is it about that place?~_ Creed heard the pounding of his blood in his ears.

The images began to become more clear, and then again they were beginning to fog up. He tried to concentrate on them, but he felt like his head was going to burst. Grabbing his head in both hands, he leaned away from the window. "Ugh." Creed pressed his hands to the sides of his head, trying to make the pain leave. He closed his eyes, willing the pain away.

There was a small tingle he felt start at his head and down towards the rest of his body. It felt like a wave of pure energy had washed over him, taking the headache away as soon as it had appeared. Opening one eye, Creed looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he lifted his head up and gazed around the room breathing a sigh of relief. The swordsman's breath caught when he noticed that all the furniture in the room had moved from their original spots. The chairs, couch, and even his bed had slid across the floor, several feet from where they had originally lay. ~ _Did I . .?~_

As if on cue, Train walked in, " Creed, sorry it took me awhile. Couldn't find any bandages in the first aid kit." He trotted towards Creed. The swordsman stared at him wide-eyed, his silver hair scattered across his face. "Whoa, did a storm hit you while I was gone?"

" I don't think so. . Ah, No." Creed replied, his eyes clearly going out of focus.

Train gave him a puzzled look, "Ok? Here let me see your hand." Creed lifted his hand up, and Train began to clean it with a damp cloth. He took a small amount of alcohol and dabbed it onto the cut. " Not much of a doctor, but I knew how to survive. This is no biggie." Placing a bandage around the cut, and set Creed's hand back down.

Creed ran his thumb over the band and nodded his thanks to the gunman. " You didn't have to do that Train, I could have done it myself."

" I can't really let you do that now can I? Or else I wouldn't be taking very good care of you, letting you do all the work." Train set the kit onto the nightstand and moved towards the bed. "Hey, did this move, it's farther from the window than I remember." He looked around the room, everything seemed normal. _ ~Ah, maybe I'm imagining things, I mean Creed couldn't have possibly moved this.~_ " Never mind, here I'll help you get into the bed."

Grabbing onto Train's extended hand, Creed walked to his bed. The thinner man climbed onto the bed, and found that there was only one sheet to wrap around himself. "Train where is the other blanket?"

"Huh? Oh! Damn, we left it outside! I'll go get it." Train dashed out of the room quickly, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. Creed leaned against the pillows and relaxed. _~ Train can barely care for himself, I hope we are going to be alright.~_ He smiled at himself, and waited for Train's arrival, eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Train burst back into the room, " I got! . . it." Creed was already fast asleep. Train shrugged and placed the blanket over the swordsman's body. " Ok, well now what to do." He scanned the room for a television, but found none. ~_What? How does he keep from getting bored?~_ "He'll probably say something like he doesn't believe in television or something when I ask him."

The black cat yawned and decided it was best he sleep also. Glancing at the bed, there was enough room for him and one more to sleep there. He decided against it and sauntered over to the windowsill. Getting comfortable he looked out the window, in the direction of that mysterious forest an icy chill running down his spine.

* * *

And that was the end! I'm so sorry it took so long! I will try to not take so long anymore and no I am not giving up on this story, I still remain true to it! I was just distracted by one of my fandoms come back to life sort of. w

Well I hope it's developing nicely, I'm going to add some of my imagination more from now on, I hope you look forward to it. And if you want to scold me please feel free to do so! ^^; I want to keep my readers happy, and you know reviews make me more happy * hint hint *

Oh yeah I drew this a long time ago Enjoy! 8D .com/art/Paperchildren-black-cat-93544627


End file.
